You are mistaken
by DDRevolution
Summary: What if Lenny made Lino think that he saw the wrong person behind the disguise. bare in mind it is still a work in progress please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I couldn't take it, The taste was killing me". Lenny said as he was quickly scrubbing his tongue to rid of the residue left in his mouth. Lino looked towards the dolphin thinking to himself "what an idiot", but when the dolphin spoke Linos expression softened as he thought his voice sounded very familiar and then it finally clicked. "Lenny, is that you?"

**Lenny's POV**

Lenny was suddenly caught off guard at the sudden question he gasped quickly letting go of his tongue and snapped his mouth shut. All eyes suddenly fell on him and he wished he was somewhere else, anywhere but here. Lenny's eyes fell on Oscar who swam along side him and gave him a look that said "get me out of here", but it was to late as he felt a fin on his shoulder and he was face to face with the shark he once called a father.

**End Lenny's POV**

**Linos POV**

Lino slowly raised himself up from his seat and started swimming slowly towards him trying to get a good look at the dolphin who still had his back to him. "is this my son?" he thought to himself. Lino carefully placed a fin on his shoulder and turned him around slowly so they were face to face. Lino looked into his eyes and immediately said "your alive", enveloping him in a hug "I thought I lost you". The entire room was silent the sharks were watching with keen interest and oscar, Angie and sykes was keeping an eye on Lenny waiting for any signs saying that he needs to make a swift exit.

Lino let go of him as he realised the dolphin was trying to pull away from him and as he looked into his eyes lino was rewarded with a confused look from the dolphin and Lino thought to himself "why is he looking at me like that?".

**End of Linos's POV**

**Lenny's POV**

Lenny had no idea what to do in this situation he didn't know if he should melt into the embrace or turn away now. He looked toward his friends silently asking for help but he also knew he didn't want to return to the life he had before, he took a deep breath and without thinking Lenny gently removed lino's fins and swam back a few paces then looked him straight in the eye and said "im afraid your mistaken, im sorry but im not your son" Lenny turned on the spot and swam through the door as quick as he possibly could.

**End Lenny's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in the room was shocked as they saw what just happened, Lino just stood there shocked as he watched the dolphin quickly swim away "I was so sure" he thought to himself, he remembered looking into those emerald green eyes and could have sworn that it was his son, a tear came down his eye and he was brought out of his thoughts by a light tentacle on his shoulder he looked around to find Luca "you alright boss", Lino gave a nod before saying "yeah im fine",he wiped his face with his fin and remembered that he was in the presence of company.

Lino turned to face Oscar who was facing the direction Lenny went. Oscar was debating wether he should go after him or give some space. "What did you do to him?", The question grabbed the attention of the three fish in the room and they turned to see a shark with lots of mixed emotions on his face. Oscar looked him directly in the eye and confidently said "I don't know what your talking about", Lino gave him a deadly stare and said back "don't give me that, That was Lenny and you know it, I could tell"

Oscar looked towards Angie and Sykes to get confirmation wether it was safe to go on, they gave him a silent nod. Oscar took a deep breath and was now looking back at Lino who never took his eyes of him. "What if it was Lenny, i wouldnt tell you anyway and on the other hand Lenny isnt the reason im here, This is about you and me".

one of the sharks whispered in the background to another "this is the best sit down i have ever been to" Oscar just rolled his eyes.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked and continued "you took Frankie away and turned Lenny into a dolphin" he took a deep breath again as the expression turned to anger "im gonna get you!"

"Oscar look out!" Angie shouted as Oscar just barely avoided Linos attack. "Oscar!" sykes and angie shouted in unison as they motioned toward the door "Get out of here NOW!".Oscar didn't waste any time and immediately took the hint to leave before he becomes sharkbait. Oscar was trying to find a way out to by some time to get Lino of his tail, he eventually found a porthole window that lead to the outside and thankfully it kept Lino temporalily at bay so he could get away.

They were each caught of guard as they heard a high pitch voice coming from the next porthole alongside Lino "well well well, look who is stuck in the porthole" Lino looked very nervous "you still hungry big guy, well say hello to my little friends" he said as an army of shrimps came out behind him and swam over to Lino and started biting Linos face. The shrimp started laughing hysterically, even Oscar couldnt help but grin but turned quickly to go before Lino got loose.

As soon as Oscar got away he heard a crash and started to pick up speed as he automatically knew that Lino was free.

The chase was on


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lenny had been swimming for a very long time and eventually made it back to the southside and tried to avoid as many people as possible as he swam back to the whale wash storage room, once there he took a seat near a window thankful for the silence so he had time to think. he stared out the window just watching the world go by as a small tear ran down his face.

**flashback**

As he swam back away from Lino his own father that had no idea he was just inches away from his son "im afraid your mistaken im sorry but im not your son". Lino thought that Lenny was dead and for a moment thats how Lenny wanted it to stay so he came up with the most believeable story he could conjure before swimming away.

**"End flashback"**

Lenny got up from his seat and went over to the mirror at the otherside of the room and took a good look at himself, sighing he reached down into his utility belt and picked up the sponge taking one last look at himself sponged of the paint revealing his true form. "this is me" he thought with a small smile on his face.

Lenny was brought out of his thoughts when he heard screams and fish rioting outside "what the" he said then Angie and Sykes burst through the door. "Sykes whats going on?" he asked Sykes who was still trying to catch his breath "Lenny it's Lino hes after Oscar, we need your help!" Lenny suddenly perked up "say no more, grab on" Lenny motioned to Angie and Sykes to grab onto his fin and they were gone as quick as they came in pursuit of Lino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you see them yet!" Lenny yelled at the two fish holding onto his fin swimming at top speed trying to avoid as many of the rioting fish as possible. Finding it very difficult to hold on, "NO" sykes shouted back trying to be heard over all the noise"But something tells me were not far behind". Suddenly right on cue They saw a blur swim right past them at top speed. They stopped in their tracks and looked in the direction the blur just went with confused looks on their faces. "was that Oscar?". Lenny asked, Sykes spoke next " if it was hes certainly broken his speed record" stopwatch in hand. "Really whats his OW!".he felt a nip on his fin then Angie spoke "will both of you focus, Look!" she said seriously pointing in the direction Oscar had just come from, in the crowd of rioting fish they could see a large figure of black and white swimming their way and swam straight passed them.

Angie and Sykes regained hold on Lenny's fin and shouted in unison "Lenny follow that shark!" Lenny didn't need to be told twice as he turned the corner and swam as fast as he could to try and keep up with the shark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oscar was exhausted, he has never had to swim this fast in his life but this time his life depended on it. He looked back to see Lino gaining on him and tried to pick up the speed to get as far as he could from the shark but he couldn't will his fins into action. "im gonna get you Shark slayer" Lino shouted gaining on Oscar trying to take a bite out of him, Oscar flinched and move out of the way getting frustrated Lino shouted again "And for what you did to my son!" if Oscar wasn't so short of breath he would have have thrown something back but he had to concentrate and preserve his energy for when he needed it most and lightened up when he saw his destination in sight "The whale Wash" he had a weak smile on his face and thought to himself "just a little bit further" willing his limbs to move faster.

**meanwhile further behind**

"Do either of you two know where they are going!" Lenny shouted at the two fish as he was trying to gain on the shark and save his friend. "I Don't know Lenny just keep going!" Sykes shouted.

**Whale wash**

The jellyfish Ernie and Bernie were in the office taking phone calls while in Angies absence, "you get a whale of a wash", Ernie looked out the window and freaked out "and the price, OH MY GOSH!" he shrieked, Bernie could only look at him with amusement as he said "you got it right, you got it right".

Oscar had finally picked up speed as he swimming towards the entrance of the whale wash swimming through the heard of whales "Out of the way, everyone get out the way!" he shouted to clear a path. Oscar made it into the whale wash and saw the place was pretty much empty and took noticed that nobody was at the controls then Lino waltzed in behind him and started swimming again, he found a switch that let loose foamy bubbles, it slowed Lino down a little bit but he knew it wouldnt last very long.

Lenny soon swam in behind them both and registered what was going on, he started swimming towards them "DAD,leave them alone!", Lenny got lost in the bubbles and couldnt see anything, all of a sudden he couldnt move and then realised he got caught in a machine.

Oscar waited for the bubbles to clear "Lino games over!" he shouted in an angry tone but realised when they were clearing that he caught Lenny "Lenny, what are you doing in there?" "sorry" Lenny said. "where's Lino, hes right behind me isnt he?"

"Your mine now" Lino said with a grin on his face but soon faded as he began to swim again and caught sight of operating machinery and came up with a plan"Lets finish this Shark slayer" he said "oh were about to" as Oscar swam of again, jumping through the machinery and thats when Lino tried to follow him and got jammed in the middle of it. In a hurry Oscar grabbed the cntrols and started working his magic until Lino was completely imobilised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The room was silent until they heard a shout from angie "okay sombody needs to get me out of the bubble" Oscar reached up popping the bubble and Angie landed in his arms then cheering erupted from the crowd "Angie" Oscar couldn't finish his sentence as he was bombarded by the press"Oscar get me out of here quick, i gotta get a head start so i can get as far away as possible", "Look what you did to him" Lino shouted "no it's all a misunderstanding" trying to get a focus on Angie he shouted "STOP" Oscar swam out of their grasp and in front of the camera he shouted at the top of his lungs "I am not a real sharkslayer!" everybdy went silent

"I lied" scar feeling ashamed "what" Lino said "It was an anchor to kill Frankie, I had nothing to do with it and neither did Lenny"Oscar said. "then if that was true why did you run away? Lino asked in a calm tone. "Because you always wanted me to be like frankie, ill never be the shark you want me to be". Lino had the look of guilt on his face as he realised he pushed his son away over something so small Oscar was the next to speak, he apprached the great white "what is your problem, so your son likes kelp, so his friend is a fish, he dresses like a dolphin so what", he swam down to Lenny and placed a fin on his snout "everybody loves him just the way he is, why can't you?" he looked into the sharks eyes Don't do the same thing i did because i didn't know what i had, until i lost it.

The whole crowed looked on in awe as Lino just thought about what the fish just said and he said "can you get me out of this, so i can hug my kid and tell him im sorry" Lenny had a smile on his face. Oscar pressed the button that released there restraints and they were both free. "come here you" Lino said as they melted int eachothers embrace "I love you son no matter what you eat or how you dress"

scar looked on at the scene before him and turned when he heard a familiar voice "Oscar" Angie came back he thought. he swam down to her level and tried to explain himself but kept getting tongue twisted. "what im trying to say Angie is that i didn't need the top of the reef, everything i wanted was right here in front of me" "but what about being a somebody" Angie asked intrigued, Oscar just smiled at her "im nobody without you" everybody went quiet again Angie had a smile appearing on her face from hearing Oscars confession and he just nervously laughed. "Oh come here you big dumb dummy head" as she tackeled him and pressed her lips to his and a big cheer broke out from the crowd.

They broke the kiss and swam over to the still embracing sharks Lenny just turned and smiled at them both as Oscar asked Lino are we cool right, the reef is safe", Lino nodded and said "Yes" as he extended a fin towards the fish, Oscar looked toward Angie and then Lenny and smiled as he extended his own fin toward the shark to seal the deal. The reef is now safe.

**To the viewers out there always remember that there are going to be bad times in a family but you can work through them with a bit of time. never leave something too long because you may never be given another chance, if you are given a chance to put something right be sure to not waste it, because you don't know how long it will be until the next opportunity comes along for you to make amends. because you don't know what you have, until you've lost it.**


End file.
